


The Legend of Nel

by Racey



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racey/pseuds/Racey
Summary: The Legend of Nel was just a game, until a violent thunderstorm changes all of that and pitches Ichigo right into the middle of things.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 19





	1. Breaking the Fourth Wall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any name brands mentioned...

Onwards...

XOXOXO

"Urahara, what the hell is this?" Ichigo queried, as he eyed the newest arrival. Urahara flipped open his paper fan and smiled as he waved it back and forth.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of The Legend of Nel?" Ichigo frowned momentarily, until recognition dawned on him.

"Holy shit! That's ancient, Urahara! Where the hell did you get this?"

"Tessai sent it. I wanted to add a vintage selection to the shop, and this is a good start, ne?"

Ichigo nodded vigorously, as he continued to study the classic video game. On the left side of the arcade-styled machine was a picture of the hero of the story. Ichigo couldn't remember his name, but he knew it started with a "G". He had bright blue hair, with equally bright blue eyes, and was displaying a devilish smirk, while he brandished a sword.

 _This was awesome!_ Ichigo hadn't played this game in forever, and it would be fun getting reacquainted with the characters and storyline. He was almost fucking dancing in place with excitement.

He loved video games, in case you were wondering. Ever since he'd been a small child, they had been like a drug, an unhealthy addiction. His old man would have to literally drag him away from the tv, just so he could get regular things done, such as school, homework, showering, eating, sleeping...

 _You get the picture_.

"Kurosaki-kun, help me stick this over in the corner by the window," Urahara cut across his thoughts, making him start slightly.

"Uh, yeah."

Ichigo assisted Urahara with moving the heavy ass machine, and went back to his thoughts. When he had become old enough to work, he'd started working for Urahara in his arcade. It was a small place, and not many customers came, but it was nice. There were a few regulars, but that was all. Most children and teens frequented the larger, more popular arcades, but Ichigo loved Urahara's place. Especially since there were never really that many patrons, he was able to play the games whenever he wanted.

Urahara didn't mind as long as Ichigo helped the customers when they needed it. You know, like wanting dollar bills and shit like that, because the arcade had a change machine, so the need for coins was never an issue.

Ichigo grunted as he and Urahara settled the large machine into place, then he straightened his custom-made, gray, short-sleeved t-shirt, with "video game fanboy" across the front in black lettering. He dusted the front of his dark-blue jeans with his palms, and headed to the front counter that held the ancient register, taking a seat behind it, and propping his black and white high-top Converse sneakers-clad feet on top.

There was no one in the shop at the moment, even though it was after six o'clock pm, and since Ichigo had promised Urahara that he would close up that night, he still had four more hours to go. It would be slow going, but he was prepared for that.

He pulled the latest edition of GamePro from beneath the counter, and flipped to the page he'd marked to continue reading. _Killzone 3 was coming out in February next year, and Final Fantasy XIII was already in stores_. Ichigo's mouth watered at the thought of getting his hands on those two games.

Suddenly, the bell over the shop's door chimed, announcing a patron. He glanced up, and a smile broke across his features when he realized the patron was his best friend, Renji.

"Yo, Strawberry, ain't it time for ya ta get off?" The red head asked, strolling up to the counter, then leaning against it. Ichigo shook his head, and lowered his feet.

"Nah, Urahara asked me to close tonight."

"Aw, man! I got that new Halo game, and I wanted ya ta play with me!"

"Shutup," Ichigo said, deadly serious. "When did you get that? And how the hell can you afford it? You don't make that much!"

Renji grinned wolfishly, and leaned closer towards Ichigo, his face only inches away.

"Two words, my friend. Byakuya Kuchiki," he stated.

"You fuckin' dirtbag. You're such a prostitute," Ichigo muttered sullenly, as he folded his arms across his chest.

He was insanely jealous. Renji's boyfriend, Byakuya Kuchiki, was filthy fucking rich, and anything Renji wanted he got. _Lazy, good-for-nothing, spoiled bastard_.

"Jealousy is ugly, Ichigo."

"Fuck you."

Renji cackled, and ruffled Ichigo's hair, before he finally sobered, looking around the shop absently. Suddenly, his entire body went rigid, making Ichigo frown in confusion.

"Ichigo," Renji breathed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, moron?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

Renji was pointing at the Legend of Nel game, hand trembling and eyes comically wide. Then, Ichigo remembered that The Legend of Nel had been Renji's favorite game when they were younger, so seeing it now must be like a blast from the past.

"Yeah, Urahara just got it in today," Ichigo answered. Renji nodded absently, his large frame floating towards the game seemingly unconsciously.

"Must play..."

Ichigo dissolved into laughter, as he watched his best friend literally ascend to a parallel universe. Ichigo was bad, but Renji was worse when it came to video games. Renji would completely tune out the rest of the world, only coming back to life for brief moments to use the bathroom or eat. It was fascinating how many hours the guy could go in one sitting.

Ichigo had witnessed Renji's painful descent to Earth once though, at the hands of Byakuya. Byakuya had been asking Renji a question, and when he was steadfastly ignored, he'd taken his foot to Renji's face. Needless to say, after that incident, Byakuya was never ignored again.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm leaving," Urahara said from the door, as he slipped his arms into a green, cotton poncho, then adjusted his green and white striped bucket hat.

"Ok! Do you need anything extra done before I leave?" Ichigo asked, breaking from his reverie. Urahara shook his head, and pushed the door open.

"No, have a good night Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo nodded, going back to his magazine. Renji had nicely deserted him in favor of The Legend of Nel, the prick, so he perused the popular games list, making mental notes of what he found interesting. Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder rent the air, making Ichigo jump and swear loudly.

He fucking hated thunderstorms. Man, his luck was just absolutely dreadful. It figured he'd be stuck at work during a thunderstorm, and now he would have to rely on his old man for a ride to his apartment. _Fuck_.

Renji ambled over, his cell phone pressed to his ear, as he chewed his bottom lip. Ichigo tilted his head to the side, and considered his best friend. He looked kind of nervous, but it soon disappeared once the call was answered.

"Hey, you busy?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm at Ichigo's job, and I need a ride. Thanks."

Ichigo lifted a brow, and Renji gave a smug grin. He really hated his best friend sometimes. He knew Ichigo was single, and he mercilessly teased him about it at every opportunity that arose.

"So, Byakuya's comin' ta pick me up," Renji casually stated.

"Good. Get out."

"Wha? Ya can't kick me out, I'm a payin' customer!"

"I can do what I want. Besides, I'm gonna call Urahara so I can close up early tonight. Thunderstorms suck," Ichigo groused, coming from behind the counter to grab the broom leaning against the far wall.

"Well, it's already 8:30, and it's not like anyone besides me is coming in here with the sky havin' a bitch fit."

"Yeah."

Ichigo was on the phone with Urahara, when Renji called out to him, letting him know that Byakuya had arrived, and he was leaving. So, after getting permission to close the arcade early, Ichigo quickly began sweeping the floor. He was sweeping around The Legend of Nel, when the lights blinked, and immediately shut off, pitching him into darkness.

"Oh, great. Just what I need," he grumbled.

Ichigo had just grabbed the joysticks of The Legend of Nel, when a bright bolt of lightning crashed through the arcade window, striking the game. Ichigo felt a quick jolt, before he suddenly felt like he was being sucked through a straw. He couldn't move, he couldn't see anything, and he was scared enough to piss himself.

Then he was falling. Fast.

"AAAARRGGHHHH!"

Ichigo landed with an "oomph" on his back, consequently knocking the breath from his lungs. He lay there for a moment, just trying to catch his fucking breath, when he opened his eyes, and made a shocking discovery.

_Dorothy...you're not in Kansas anymore..._

He was staring up at a bright blue sky, with white, fluffy-looking clouds slowly rolling by, and there were trees as well. Lots of them. Ichigo frowned, slowly sitting up, but scared to do much more. _Where the fuck was he? Was he dreaming? Shit. He'd probably fallen asleep again_.

_But..._

That didn't make sense, because he remembered sweeping the arcade, then the lights went out, and there was lightening. After that, things got a little fuzzy. A feeling of being squeezed through a really tiny space assaulted him, as he tried to remember.

Ichigo grimaced, and banished the thought. It felt terrible. He climbed to his feet, and took in his surroundings, noting the abundance of trees and greenery. There was also a rock cave directly in front of him, and he would've explored the inside, but he wasn't completely stupid. Anything could have made the cave it's home, including very dangerous animals, as well as the not so dangerous ones.

Instead he decided to poke around outside of the cave, hopefully finding out where the fuck he was. Five minutes later, Ichigo was right back where he'd started, cursing up a storm. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice, at first, the man glaring and pointing a sword in his direction, until he spoke.

"State your business here," a deep, gruff voice commanded.

Ichigo snapped his head up, and his mouth immediately fell open. _Impossible! What the fuck was this shit? A cosplay? Had to be_. The man took a threatening step forward, and growled.

"I said, state your business here."

 _Really, though?_ All Ichigo could do was stare. Even if it was a cosplay, it was damned good one. The bright blue hair looked completely natural, as did the bright blue eyes. The costume was the same, consisting of a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a silver collar, and navy blue pants tucked into silver boots. He wore the same weird-looking silver wristbands and...and...Ichigo paused in his perusal. _Pointy ears? Wow, where'd he buy those? They almost looked real_.

"State your fucking business, before I lose my patience!" the man snapped. Ichigo started, then frowned.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked. The cosplayer scowled deeply.

"This is Hyrule. Are you not from around here? By your clothing I would guess not."

Ichigo choked on a snort. _Hyrule? That was a little overboard, no? This guy was deep into his shit_.

"Uh, dude, am I in the middle of a role-playing game or something?"

The cosplayer was not amused, and let it be known by stepping forward menacingly. It was then that Ichigo noticed the glinting steel of the blade being pointed at him, and he began to feel like little shards of ice were being dumped down his back. _Was that fucking sword real?_

Ichigo took a step back, and held up his hands in a gesture of peace. _He had to get this guy to back up a bit_.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" he yelped, and the man paused, narrowing his electric blue eyes. "What's your name?" Ichigo blurted. _Real smooth, Kurosaki, you know he's only gonna give you the character's name_.

"I am Grimmjow. Who are you? Where are you from?" Ichigo chuckled. This wasn't going to work as long as the guy was in character, but he'd play along for now.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you, Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow" nodded, and slowly lowered the scary ass sword. Only once he sheathed it did Ichigo breathe a sigh of relief. "Grimmjow" turned on his heel, and stalked into the cave, only to re-emerge carrying a bag on his back.

"Uh, where are you going?" Ichigo asked, certain he would regret his question once he heard the answer. _If he even got one_. "Grimmjow" paused, looked Ichigo over as if determining if he deserved to know the answer, then slowly nodded.

"I must find my sister, Nel. She is being held captive by the evil Aizen."

 _See? He knew he'd regret it_.

"Well, if you could steer me towards Karakura Town, I'll be out of your hair." "Grimmjow" gave him very blank and unamused look.

"I have never heard of such a place."

Ichigo rolled his eyes in irritation. Then something dawned on him that he should've noticed as soon as he opened his eyes in this place. It was broad daylight, but in Karakura, it had been night. _Holy shit!_

_Where the fuck was he?_


	2. Grimmjow of Hyrule

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or The Legend of Zelda

Onwards...

XOXOXO

_Fucking Nel. Idiot sister_. When Pesche had arrived twiddling his thumbs and digging his toes in the ground, unable to meet Grimmjow's stern gaze, he'd known his twit of a sister had gotten herself kidnapped, and cursed into eternal sleep... _again_. Now he had to take those six stupid fucking crystals to different palaces all over Hyrule, just to open up the Great Palace, so he could retrieve the Triforce of Courage to awaken and free Nel... _again_.

No wonder she and that Mushroom Kingdom's Princess - Peach something or other - were best friends. They were always getting fucking abducted like brainless idiots. It really was disturbing how often they would be taken, and by the same god-forsaken person, no less. _Bloody ridiculous_.

On top of that, Nel needed to find a goddamned boyfriend, or get married, or _something!_ He was sick of being the one to have to save her ditzy ass time and time again. One would think she would learn her fucking lesson by now, and possibly hire some bodyguards, _but nooo._..

All Grimmjow wanted was to settle down with a nice, sexy little man-toy that he could fuck senseless every night, possibly for...forever. Yet, he was never going to get around to it, if all he kept doing was running to his sister's aid.

At this rate, he would never have more than one night stands, as he passed through the villages of Hyrule, on his way to the six palaces. That was all fine and good, but...he wanted companionship. Someone he could maybe have a conversation or two with. However, from the looks of things, it would never happen. No one would want to constantly accompany him on trips to save his incredibly stupid sister.

 _Fucking Aizen. Didn't he understand yet?_ Each and every time he kidnapped, then cursed Nel, Grimmjow would be there, foiling still another attempt at controlling Hyrule. Most times, he thought Aizen was just as fucking stupid as Nel. Honestly, it was like repeatedly bashing one's head against a brick wall- _wouldn't you stop once it was clear that each time was just as painful as the last? Idiots_.

Yet, he felt he could somehow be added to that list, because on each occasion, he was there to rescue Nel. Grimmjow couldn't just leave her though, since she had no one else, and her little handmaiden-or guy, or whatever-Pesche, was pretty nigh useless, save for the act of telling him when Nel had been taken, and bringing him the six crystals.

Grimmjow had been preparing to set off for the Hyrule Temple in Northwestern Hyrule, when a loud thump sounded outside of his cave home. Already irritated, he'd stomped to the mouth of the cave, only to see...nothing. Frowning, he'd exited the cave and scanned his surroundings. There had been nothing hiding in the trees a few feet off, and there had been no sign of life in the immediate area. Shrugging nonchalantly, he'd started back towards the cave, but had been stopped dead in his tracks by an enticing voice, swearing profusely.

It had been an orange-haired boy wearing the strangest clothing. That hadn't stopped Grimmjow from admiring the pretty, brown eyes, and slightly pink, soft-looking lips. Although the boy was enchanting, he'd had to pull himself together, because there was no telling where the orange-haired youth was from. He could've been a spy for Aizen, for all he knew.

Grimmjow had proceeded to have an utterly odd, yet intriguing encounter with the boy, whose name turned out to be Ichigo. At first, Grimmjow had been rather wary of him, but when Ichigo hadn't even known he was in Hyrule, he'd relaxed. He would've seen right through any spies for Aizen, anyway; they weren't the brightest beings, after all.

Ichigo had questioned him a bit, before Grimmjow had gone to grab his bag containing the six crystals. Once he'd emerged from the cave, Ichigo had again questioned him, and now looked to be following him. Grimmjow frowned as he walked on for a while, until he could no longer ignore the presence behind him, and swung around to face the orange-head.

"Do you have nowhere else to go? Is that why you're following me?" he asked, searching Ichigo's beautiful brown orbs. The boy shrugged his shoulders and scowled.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of things. Maybe if I stick with you, I'll be able to find the place I'm looking for. Is that a problem, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly, and continued moving. _That had been tempting_. Ichigo saying his name that way had sent shivers shimmying down his spine. He glanced over his shoulder, taking a cursory glance at the orange-head, noting the deep scowl marring Ichigo's brow, as he glared off to the right.

"Oi, Grimmjow, where are we going?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Northwestern Hyrule. I need to start my journey at the Hyrule Temple."

"Uh-huh. Aannnd then you gotta save Nel, your sister, right? Aha..."

Grimmjow halted his steps, his entire body tensing with anger. _Was it not bad enough that he had to rescue Nel yet again? Obviously not, for fate saw fit to have an insolent orange-haired boy laughing at him about it_.

Grimmjow whirled around, dropping his bag, and gripped Ichigo by the throat, pulling him close, until they were nose-to-nose. The orange-head's eyes grew extremely wide, as he clawed at Grimmjow's hand. The boy was shorter than him, and his smell...Grimmjow had never smelled anything like it. It was wholly intoxicating, leaving him completely unable to describe it.

"Are you _mocking me_ , Ichigo?" he growled into the other male's ear after leaning forward towards it. A tremor shook Ichigo's slim frame, and Grimmjow grinned lecherously. _Oh?_ "I wouldn't mock me if I were you. You have _no_ idea what I am capable of."

He traced the shell of Ichigo's...non-pointed ear...with his tongue, relishing the taste, and smiled delightedly upon hearing a choked gasp worm its way free from that pretty little mouth. _Hunh. The things he could do with that mouth._ Grimmjow inhaled another lungful of Ichigo's delicious scent, before he abruptly released him, and stepped back.

 _Ichigo's face was priceless_. It was flushed a brilliant shade of crimson, reaching all the way up to the tips of his ears, his eyes were wide as saucers, and his mouth...Ichigo's delectable-looking lips were parted in shock. Overall, he appeared as if he'd been thoroughly ravished, making Grimmjow smile with pride. _If he could make the boy look like that from just licking his ear_...

 _He could imagine the fucking possibilities_.

XOXOXO

For the first time in his twenty years, Ichigo was fucking speechless. He'd been scared out of his mind when he'd been confronted with Grimmjow's strength, not to mention his speed.

 _Oh, but then_...

It was blatantly obvious that Grimmjow's hair, eyes and...pointy ears...were very real, and quite natural. Being up close-very up close-helped him dispel the notion of this man being a cosplayer.

So, that left the last option, which Ichigo clung to as if his very life depended on it. _He was dreaming_. It had to be some strange dream, caused by too many years of dedicated video game playing.

 _But, back to Grimmjow_.

He was, for lack of better words, extremely handsome. It felt weird thinking such things about a video game character, but, what the hell, he couldn't _deny_ it. _Even if the man did have pointy ears_.

Ichigo had decided to follow Grimmjow, in hopes of finding his way back to Karakura Town, despite the fact that the blunet had claimed to have never heard of it. Ichigo was stubborn, and refused to be deterred.

 _Until_...

Well, he'd made the mistake of, sort of, being sarcastic with Grimmjow about the Nel situation. He supposed Grimmjow hadn't appreciated his humor, because in under three seconds, his throat had been in the process of being crushed. It was then that Ichigo decided to take note of the man's appearance.

Bright blue hair, _yeah_. Piercing, electric blue eyes, _uh-huh_. Pointy, elf-like ears, _yep_. After closer inspection though, Ichigo realized... _everything was completely natural_.

 _Grimmjow was the real deal_.

Which led Ichigo to the fact that he was dreaming. _Why else would there be a very real video game character talking to him, and choking the hell out of him?_

 _Then, shit got even stranger_.

Grimmjow's body was pressed extremely close to his, and Ichigo couldn't stop his reaction. _The man was...dangerously sexy_. He was tall. Probably 6'1", 6'2", which towered over Ichigo's 5'9". Grimmjow had broad shoulders, a broad chest, with chiseled pectorals and abdomen, and a slim waist that tapered into narrow hips, and long, muscular legs. He smelled wild, like a jungle, and he was hot, as if his very skin was on fire.

Oh, man, and then his fucking voice played Ichigo's spine like a metal triangle. When Grimmjow growled in his ear, Ichigo couldn't have suppressed the shudder that shook his body, even if he'd wanted to.

Grimmjow had gone on to _lick_ his fucking _ear_ , which just happened to be an extremely sensitive area for Ichigo, and he probably would've melted into a small puddle at the man's feet, had he not been being held in place by his throat.

Ichigo's heart was pounding at an impossible speed, and he was loathe to admit that...he was fucking hard as trying to cut ice with a plastic fork. Not to mention, shocked out of his skin. _What the hell was that?_ Then, Grimmjow released him and stepped back, wearing a smug grin.

All Ichigo could do was stare wordlessly at the blue-haired masterpiece. _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the_ fuck!

"Why the hell did you just...?" Ichigo trailed off, too embarrassed to finish the question.

"Lick you?" Grimmjow supplied, incredible grin spreading. "I wanted to see if you taste the way you smell, and I've gotta admit...you taste pretty nice... _Ichigo_."

 _Thi-this wasn't happening! Was Grimmjow really...hitting on him? For Christ's sake, he was a fucking video game character! Did he even know what sex was?_ Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow again to see the man leering openly at him. _Yeah...he probably did_.

"D-don't do that shit again!" Ichigo snapped, suddenly very wary of his guide. Grimmjow stepped forward until he was maybe two inches away, and Ichigo's breathing immediately faltered.

Grimmjow leaned in, his lips ghosting across Ichigo's, before cocking his head to the side, regarding him with amusement.

"Are you sure?" Grimmjow lifted a hand, and lightly trailed his fingertips down Ichigo's neck, making him shiver... _again_. "Seems like your body does not agree."

Grimmjow's voice was causing molten pools of lava to gather across the orange-head's pelvis, spreading to every other part of his body, all the way to the very tips of his extremities. _Jesus Christ Almighty. What the fucking hell?_ Ichigo tried desperately to find his voice, but the supply of blood that normally flowed through his brain, had taken a vacation to the south.

 _Was this a fucking joke? Why was Grimmjow behaving like a hormonal teenager in the throes of puberty?_ Maybe it was because this was a dream, and Ichigo did find the blue-haired man rather attractive, so it could possibly just be a manifestation of his active ass imagination. _Yeah, had to be_.

Ichigo gathered his brain fragments with a mental broom and dustpan, and stepped away from Grimmjow, trying to put a little distance between them. He took a deep, even breath, and glared at the blunet. Ichigo knew he couldn't be overly rude, since the man carried a sword and all, but he would definitely assert some type of authority over this strange situation. _It was his fucking body, after all_.

"Grimmjow, I honestly don't know what the fuck's gotten into you, but, uh, you can't just go, er, licking folks. It's rude," he commented in a semi-state of calm.

 _Don't judge him, it was the best he could manage at the moment, considering his brain was still fried_. On another note, the blue-haired bastard was giving Ichigo a shit-eating grin that was close to devouring his face.

"Well, Ichigo, I didn't even lick you that time, but you've got some really soft lips. It's a shame, you know? I really wouldn't mind licking _those_ ," Grimmjow rumbled, then abruptly snagged his bag from the ground, whirled around, and continued on his merry way, an extra swagger to his step.

 _This was terrible_. Ichigo was headed for trouble, he just knew it. But...while Grimmjow had his back turned, Ichigo couldn't suppress the small grin that curved his lips. _Then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It was only a dream, after all_.

XOXOXO

Finally, they'd reached the Hyrule Temple. Grimmjow was grateful; perhaps the journey would serve as a distraction from his naughty thoughts of the tempting creature close behind him. In his mind, he'd already fucked Ichigo every which way but up, during the three hours it took to reach the temple.

He would make camp behind the temple for the evening, and get a fresh start the next morning, since the sun was already setting. Grimmjow took a glimpse at Ichigo, who was keeping his distance since that little episode earlier. He grinned. He'd meant it when he'd said Ichigo's lips were soft, and he really wouldn't mind licking them. _Sucking them. Kissing them. Hunh. This boy was terrible for his concentration_.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow started towards the orange-head, but paused when he noticed Ichigo's wary look, and the way the kid backed away. "I only wanted to tell you that we'll be making camp here for the night."

"Oh. OK."

Grimmjow nodded and turned to start a fire, when his stomach growled loudly. Glad that he had food to prepare already, he began gathering firewood, and stacking it in the pit he'd created on one of his many trips to the temple.

To his amusement, Ichigo was helping with the firewood, although he took care to stay away from Grimmjow, which made the blunet chuckle to himself. _Ichigo was fucking hilarious. Didn't he know that if Grimmjow was that anxious to fuck him, no amount of creating distance and staying away would stop him?_

Once the fire was going, and the food cooking, Grimmjow stood, stretching his long limbs, and yawned loudly. He was tired, and he hadn't even started the ridiculous journey yet. He glanced over at Ichigo, and gave him a saucy smirk, when he noticed the orange-head staring at him intently. _Ichigo was in fucking denial, but no matter. He would take things slowly_. The boy stood and stretched as well, his top rising to reveal a smooth expanse of tanned skin, spread across a toned mid-section.

Grimmjow fought to suppress a growl, as he avidly watched Ichigo's little show. He hadn't even realized he'd licked his lips until Ichigo blushed and scowled, then stormed off into the surrounding trees.

As Grimmjow set up beds of leaves and sheepskin blankets, he couldn't help but think how long his journey would be with Ichigo there. Not that it really mattered, because he had every intention of bedding that orange-haired temptation. _Ichigo would belong to him whether he wanted to or not_.


	3. Journey Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or The Legend of Zelda...

Onwards...

XOXOXO

Ichigo slept with one eye open. _OK, no, he didn't really, but he'd wanted to_. Grimmjow was hazardous to his health, making his heart overly stressed, what with all the mini-strokes and heart attacks he kept suffering. _How was it fair that a fictional character – from a nearly fossilized video game – could cause his body to react in such a manner?_

He'd awakened to the sexy blunet hovering over him, temporarily blocking the bright sun and wearing a secretive grin, his electric blue eyes sparkling like diamonds. Ichigo had barely held back a scream.

"Rise an' shine, Beautiful. Time to get started," Grimmjow's deep, gruff voice rumbled as he pushed a large, sword-calloused hand through his bright blue locks that were, oddly, shiny as hell.

_Did they have shampoo and conditioner in Hyrule?_

Sitting up swiftly, Ichigo noticed that the blanket Grimmjow had given him last night had slipped down around his knees and since the red head always slept in his boxers, they were being shamelessly displayed, little silver jacks and small, red rubber balls against a white background, standing out proudly.

 _That wasn't the bad part, though_.

Ichigo could handle the blunet seeing his drawers, but his embarrassing morning wood? _Not so much_. Face on fire, he snatched at the blanket and hiked it up to his chest as he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Uwaaaahhh! How fucking mortifying!_

He cracked his left eye open and glanced nervously at Grimmjow, who, in return, gave him a grin that showed every last one of his pearly white teeth, including his sharper than normal canines.

_Goddammit!_

So, that's why the asshole had been smiling like that when Ichigo had first awakened.

 _Fucking pervert_.

"You're so rude!" he snapped lamely.

Grimmjow tipped his head back and let loose a rich, rolling laugh. "Really? Seems to me like Little Ichigo is the rude one, considering he's the one pointing," the blue-haired man calmly stated, amusement clearly evident in his stunning blue eyes.

Ichigo gaped at the guy in pure disbelief, sputtering indignantly as his mind helplessly tried to dig up a witty comeback. Unfortunately, all he could come up with was, "S-s-shut up!" which only served to send Grimmjow into another fit of loud laughter.

Ichigo shot to his feet, snatched his jeans from the ground and hastily hauled ass to the surrounding forestry to relieve his bladder, Grimmjow's laughter shadowing him. Once he was safely away from the other man, he gritted his teeth and simmered like a pot of stew. He was so embarrassed, his skin crawled and his stomach kept nose-diving.

 _Wasn't it bad enough that the blue-haired video game hero apparently wanted to screw him into the ground like a nail?_ _No, obviously not, since the kami decided it was a good idea to give Grimmjow a peek at his junk_.

 _Shit_.

Ichigo stepped behind a tree and peered around the side, just to be sure that Grimmjow hadn't followed him and wasn't about to ambush him while his dick was swinging in the wind. _Terrible disadvantage and a situation he never wanted to find himself in_. Satisfied that the blue-haired devil was still at their campsite, he pulled himself free from his boxers and watered the tree before him, sighing blissfully as his bladder emptied.

He didn't know what time it was, but the sun had just risen over the horizon and was making its way slowly into the sky. If he had to guess, he would say it was around six or seven in the morning. The trees surrounding him, were just coming to life with the sounds of buzzing insects and chirping birds. The green of the leaves and bushes was a vibrant one and it lifted his spirits; the place was beautiful.

 _He was still worried, though_.

Ichigo could only continue to assume that he was stuck in the middle of a long, drawn-out dream, where he'd managed to fall asleep _and_ wake up, ready to endure more. _Honestly, he didn't know how much more harassment he could withstand from the dangerously sexy, blue-haired character_. Granted, Grimmjow was fictional, but he was also quite lethally handsome and Ichigo had never denied his sexual preference for men.

Grimmjow, however fabricated, was very much a man in every sense of the word. From the wild, earthy smell that clung to him, the extraordinary build of his body, all the way down to the very raw heat that emanated from him, there was no way to deny what he was.

Ichigo sighed, shook and tucked himself away, upset that there was nowhere for him to wash his hands or even wash himself. He was wearing the same clothes from the day before and it didn't sit well with him, even if he was a guy and supposedly immune to such girlish habits of cleanliness. He inwardly scoffed, wondering who the hell came up with the idea that if a man liked to be fresh and clean, liked to look nice and actually took more than three seconds deciding what he would wear, it automatically meant he was either gay or feminine.

 _An idiot, that's who_.

Ichigo took a moment to survey the new environment. Huge trees as far as the eye could see, stretched in every direction. He blew out another sigh and turned to head back to the campsite, when the faint sound of rushing water caught his attention. Freezing, he strained his ears and almost immediately, a giddy feeling swept through him.

_Was that a river he heard? A brook? A stream?_

Intent on finding out, he whirled on his heel and headed in the direction of the sound. He was loud as a wild boar as he pushed through bushes in a hurry, branches and other unidentifiable objects scratching his arms, face, neck and legs. _He didn't care_. _He heard water and his mind was set on a bath_. _Whether it was cold or not, also didn't matter_.

A few minutes later, he broke through a particularly nasty and thick bush, getting a nice, long laceration under his right eye. It stung fiercely, but he ignored it, favoring the sight before him instead. A slowly flowing river with clear, blue water loomed before him, stretching maybe twenty feet across and leading down along the bank as far as he could see.

Ichigo was jittery with excitement. His hands were already going for his clothes as he neared the edge of the water, his body anticipating being clean. As an afterthought, he realized he didn't have any soap, but even that did nothing to deter him from his course.

 _He wanted in that water_.

 _Now_.

He quickly stripped out of his t-shirt and boxers, tossing them with his jeans onto the ground nearby. Grimmjow was nowhere in his mind as he hurried to the water's edge and dipped his foot into the glistening liquid. Surprisingly, it wasn't ice cold; luke warm was a better description. Grinning ear to ear, he took a few steps back and charged the water at full speed, his legs kicking into the air as he submerged himself.

His entire being sighed in satisfaction and relief as he broke the surface and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. _Much better_. He stayed close to the riverbank, not wanting to tempt the current into sweeping him away while he was preoccupied. He floated on his back, letting the steadily rising sun warm his chest and legs, forgetting his surroundings for the time being.

Ichigo watched birds streaking across the perfect blue sky, his eyelids getting heavy from being so comfortable. He'd been so engrossed in relaxing, he didn't hear danger coming until it was standing over him, yet again blocking the sun and wearing a wide grin.

"Shall I join you?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes glittering lecherously as they roamed his naked body.

All the air in Ichigo's lungs disappeared as he lost his floating balance and flailed around in the water in his haste to get away from the blue-haired cretin invading his space. "Wh-what the hell're you doing?" he sputtered, water dripping into his eyes and running over his mouth as he tried to right himself, while simultaneously keeping his lower half concealed. _Not that Grimmjow hadn't already gotten more than an eyeful_.

Grimmjow folded his thick arms across his broad chest and continued to grin and leer. Ichigo finally took the time to realize something. Water beaded and slid over the other man's tanned torso and arms, his bright blue hair damp and almost a royal-blue. His muscles stood out sharply, the indentations of his abdomen enticing and leading down to the alluring "v" of his pelvis. Ichigo followed the trail left by a line of fine, pale blue hairs, only to have the rest of his view obstructed by the water.

 _He didn't need to see more to know that Grimmjow was just as naked as he was_.

Ichigo shivered, the water's temperature seeming to drop as he lifted his gaze to lock with Grimmjow's. The other man's grin merely widened as he began to edge closer, the water rippling gently with his stealthy movements. Ichigo panicked and began backing towards the riverbank blindly, not wanting to take his eyes off the man stalking him like a big blue panther.

Before he could even blink, Grimmjow was right in front of him, his hands gripping his waist and body aligning itself with his own. Ichigo gasped, but was caught off guard by a firm mouth covering his aggressively. His opened mouth was taken full advantage of as Grimmjow drove his tongue deeply inside, tangling their tongues effortlessly.

His knees buckled and he was faced with the choices of either gripping the other man's hard biceps to keep standing, or slide bonelessly into the water. He chose option number one and firmly grasped Grimmjow's arms, steadying himself from the abrupt onslaught of arousal. Grimmjow had a wickedly experienced tongue and slanted his mouth expertly over Ichigo's again and again. The blue-haired man angled his head to the side and deepened the already abysmal kiss, dragging an unexpected moan from him.

Grimmjow growled like the animal he was and pressed his naked form closer, Ichigo realizing that he wasn't the only one aroused. Grimmjow was hot and heavy against his pelvis, the slim hips rocking side to side, creating a languid friction. Ichigo felt like he was about to internally combust and disintegrate into a pile of gray ashes. He hadn't been expecting this blatant attack on his libido and it made him swoon like a chick.

Then, all too soon, Grimmjow was gone, taking his delicious heat and sinfully talented tongue with him. Ichigo stared dumbly off into the distance for a few seconds before reality struck him and he whirled around, watching Grimmjow slowly leave the river. _Or rather, watching Grimmjow's backside_.

_What?_

_You would do the same thing with those two pieces of magnificent flesh being showcased like an item on The Price Is Right_.

"What the hell?" Ichigo mumbled, thoroughly baffled, his happy place harder than a coffee bean.

Grimmjow stopped at the riverbank and picked up his clothing, then started off into the woods, but before he disappeared into the forestry, he glanced over his shoulder and gave Ichigo a look that spoke volumes, "I thought I would show you what you are trying so hard to ignore," he stated.

The next instant, he was gone.

**XxxxxxX**

Ichigo didn't want to face Grimmjow now, or ever for that matter, but the upcoming confrontation was inevitable and quite unavoidable, if he wanted to find his way home anytime soon. _Even better would be if he managed to wake the hell up from this stupid dream_. _That would definitely be even lovelier_.

He trudged slowly through the trees, hopefully in the right direction, his mind a whirring tangle of thoughts. _That kiss had been_... _precisely what he'd feared_. _Erotic, arousing, dangerous_. _If kissing Grimmjow was enough to turn him into a babbling idiot, what then of actually_...

 _Yeah, OK, so that was certainly perilous thinking_.

Ichigo was so deep in thought, he hadn't realized he'd stepped into the clearing of their campsite, until Grimmjow's deep voice scattered his thoughts to the wind. Ichigo jerked his head up and stared, fascinated at the blue-haired man. Grimmjow was once again wearing his outfit of midnight-blue, short-sleeved, silver-collared shirt and midnight blue pants tucked into silver boots. He was pulling on silver wristbands and seated beside the fire, something delicious-smelling roasting over it.

"We should eat and get going. I don't want to waste much time here," he rumbled, those impossibly mazarine eyes searing straight through him.

Ichigo nodded, unsure of his voice at the moment and took a seat across from Grimmjow, his heart shaking like a tambourine in his chest. Their makeshift beds were gone and Grimmjow's bag was packed and ready beside him as he poked at whatever it was that was attached to a stick over the fire. Ichigo sighed. _Did this mean things were going to be even more awkward between himself and his er, guide?_

If he was going to be following Grimmjow, he didn't want to deal with such a troublesome atmosphere, but he also didn't know how to clear the air between himself and the blue-haired man. He tore his gaze from the shoes he'd been stuffing his feet into and glanced up at his traveling companion. His eyes widened as Grimmjow's ocean blue stare devoured him like a delicious dessert. The other man was silent, but watching him so carefully, he didn't think Grimmjow noticed he was being watched in return.

Ichigo cleared his throat and squirmed uncomfortably. _Why was it that every time those eyes were on him, he felt like he couldn't sit still, as if given half the chance, his skin would separate from his flesh?_ It was unnerving and frustrating; it left him feeling like a scrutinized woman.

"Grimmjow," he called, hoping his name would draw the man out of his fixed meditation.

Grimmjow didn't even blink, but those bright blue spheres sharpened and narrowed, "Ichigo," he answered, low-pitched voice vibrating Ichigo's nerve endings.

"Um, about...what happened...before..." he haltingly started, unsure of where he was going with this statement as he scratched the back of his head.

Grimmjow interrupted, holding a hand up. "I understand, Ichigo. You would rather I keep my distance. I have never forced myself on anyone before and I don't intend to start now. I was merely making a point. Worry not," he finished so definitively, Ichigo had no choice but to hold his tongue and swallow his immediate response.

 _Well, damn_.

XOXOXO

Grimmjow gathered his bag, securing the crystals and made sure his sword was sharpened and at the ready at his side. The morning had been an eventful one and it hadn't even managed to get fully started. After seeing the orange-haired boy's erection at first rising, then watching him storm off into the trees, Grimmjow had been intrigued. _Even more than he had been the day before, when he'd first met Ichigo_.

After twenty minutes had gone by and there was still no sign of the younger man, he'd gone in search of him, hoping he hadn't been attacked by any of Aizen's spies or minions. What he'd stumbled upon had depleted his mouth of moisture and caused his heart to trip over itself behind his ribs. Ichigo had apparently found the river and had been in the process of...reclining on the water's surface.

 _Naked_.

Overcoming his shock had been tough, but following in its wake was an intense surge of lust and arousal that left his mouth watering and his lower half raging. He'd stripped and gone in after the orange-haired male, wondering why Ichigo hadn't heard him coming. _He hadn't complained, though_. Ichigo's aloofness had given him a chance to study and stare as long as he'd wanted without interruption.

 _If he'd thought Ichigo was beautiful before, it was nothing on how he'd felt then_. The boy's long, slender body was stretched across the water, tanned skin glistening under the sun, water droplets gathered across his toned and defined torso and legs. His orange hair was darker, dampened by the water and his nut-brown eyes were joyously shining and intently focused on the sky.

Unable to hold himself back, Grimmjow had made his presence known, startling the boy half-way to death. It had been entertaining, but not enough to quell the smoldering in his loins. All he could think of was showing Ichigo what he was steadfastly trying to ignore, trying to brush aside as if it didn't exist. _Their acute, nearly palpable, mutual, physical attraction_. This lust certainly wasn't one-sided and Grimmjow had his mind set on proving it.

 _Hence the kiss that had lit his soul on fire_.

It had been an agonizing trial to pull away from all that heat, all that satiny skin and those interesting tastes and smells, when all he'd really wanted to do was drag Ichigo from the water – by the hair, if he'd had to – and ravish him right there on the riverbank. _But no_. His point had been made when Ichigo had fervently and quite zealously kissed him back.

He'd left Ichigo there in the river to think about things as they stood at the moment. They both wanted each other and Grimmjow didn't see any cause for hesitation. Ichigo seemed like a fully-grown male and he was definitely fully-grown. The issue wasn't preference either, otherwise, Ichigo would have protested much more harshly from the beginning. _No, this was simply a case of denial, for what reason, he wasn't sure_.

Grimmjow had decided that pursuing the younger man would be easier if the decision were left to him. So, he'd retreated in a sense. _He would keep his distance if that was what Ichigo wanted_. _Like he'd stated before, he'd never had to force himself on anyone and wasn't about to start doing so now_.

**XxxxxxX**

Ichigo followed him through the Hyrule Temple, where a ghostly image of Nel wavered back and forth on a raised dais. She was lying on her back, her hands folded demurely over her stomach. She was wearing a long, shimmering, pale pink and silver gown, her long, sea-green hair cascading over the side of the dais. Her silver, royal tiara wrapped around her head, meeting in the middle of her forehead in a point, where a pale blue gem was embedded.

"Tch," Grimmjow noised, disgruntled. _He'd seen Nel in that spot more times than he'd like to admit_.

Ichigo was eerily silent and when Grimmjow glanced back at him, he noticed the orange-haired man's sable-brown eyes were wide as sunflower centers. "Th-that's...that's Nel!" he squeaked, abandoning his normal husky baritone.

Grimmjow scowled at the image of his sister and continued on, "Yes, that's her. Idiot sister," he grumbled, touching the hilt of his sword in a gesture of comfort.

Ichigo made a strange sound and Grimmjow realized he was no longer following him, but rather standing near his sister's image, staring at it in awe. He supposed that was a proper reaction for someone that hadn't seen an image like this before, so he stood still, patiently waiting for Ichigo to complete his ogling.

A sudden flare of jealousy enveloped him the longer he stood waiting. _Did Ichigo think Nel was attractive and that was why his jaw was scraping the ground and his eyes molesting her prone image?_ Grimmjow swallowed the rising bile in his throat and clenched his teeth angrily. _Did Ichigo include women in his sexual ventures?_

"We should be going," he said stiffly, trying quite unsuccessfully to conceal his dislike for that thought.

Ichigo turned wide eyes in his direction, seemingly studying him closely, "You're...you're really Grimmjow of Hyrule," he stated breathily.

He frowned again, not understanding Ichigo's sudden loss of comprehension, "I thought I informed you of that previously? Why do you seem surprised?"

Ichigo shook his head as if dislodging something and turned back to Nel, which made Grimmjow inwardly simmer again, "I just...I just...I don't know. Never mind," he mumbled absently, finally coming to his senses and ambling to Grimmjow's side.

"Are you ill?" Grimmjow asked, just to be sure. _Ichigo had been acting very strange_.

"N-no, I'm fine. Let's go."

Shrugging, he turned and they left the temple, headed down a set of wide, marbled stairs that led to a dirt path. Ichigo had gone silent, leaving Grimmjow to his own disturbing thoughts as they trooped towards the town of Rauru.

 _If Ichigo desired women more than he did men, then where did that leave his chances to bed him?_ _Nonexistent, he was sure_. The thought of not being able to sleep with the delectable orange-haired boy had his nerves frayed and put him in a terrifying mood. He was fearfully angry and ready to slash apart Aizen's stupid minions. He could go for the stress relief right then, but first he had to head into Rauru and stock up on magic and energy. _It wouldn't do to embark on his journey unprepared_.

 _Also, if Ichigo were to accompany him, he would need his own sword and shield_.

The dirt path widened the closer they got to Rauru and once they passed a small sign attached to a tiny wooden post, announcing the town, the path turned into a more traveled road that split off into several directions. Grimmjow kept straight and the trees fell away to reveal houses on both sides of him and Ichigo. Women and men moved about the streets, some eyeing Grimmjow warily, others blatantly gaping at Ichigo.

Grimmjow first located the energy woman. She wore a long, red robe, had long, reddish-orange hair and shuffled in and out of her house. He approached her and she turned to him, solemn gray eyes enormous and inquiring. "You require life?" she asked, her voice soft and airy.

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo before nodding. The woman turned and headed into her home, while he faced Ichigo, "Stay here. I'll be back," he ordered and followed the woman into her home without waiting for a response from the other man, but absently registering his urgent protests.

The woman's home was dark, as was its usual. She was standing inside near a table and when he approached her, she put her hands on his chest. An orange light spread from her dainty fingertips and covered his chest, warming it before dying down. She pulled her hands back and smiled. "You owe nothing this trip," she stated.

Grimmjow nodded and left the house. As soon as he stepped outside, Ichigo fell into step beside him, shooting him a harsh glare, the corners of his lips turned down, "Don't leave me alone!" he snapped.

Grimmjow grinned and adjusted the strap of his bag. "Frightened of a few town's folk, Ichigo?"

The boy scoffed and turned his head in defiance, crossing his arms over his chest, "No," he answered, "but that doesn't mean I wanna be left alone in a strange place, either."

Grimmjow smiled at his stubbornness. _It was cute_. "Of course."

Ichigo gave him another dirty look and turned his focus to the surrounding people, hustling along in the streets. Now, he had to acquire his magic and obtain a sword and shield for Ichigo.

Speaking of which, "Ichigo." Ichigo turned back to him and arched a brow in acknowledgment. "Do you know how to use a sword? Or are you more practiced with a bow and arrow?" Grimmjow inquired.

The look he received in response was nothing short of alarming. _Why was Ichigo staring at him as if he'd just swallowed his own head?_ The red head blinked several times before his mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo made a noise in his throat, but fortunately was able to speak. Unfortunately, what he asked made Grimmjow faint with shock. "Why would I know how to use either of those things?"

_What the bloody hell did Ichigo mean "why would he know how to use either of those things"? Who the hell didn't at least know how to use a bow and arrow? Was he fucking serious?_

"What are you speaking of?" he snapped stiffly, throat tight with displeasure and disbelief.

"What do you mean, 'what am I speaking of', Grimmjow? I don't know how to use a fucking sword or a fucking bow and arrow! Why would I?" Ichigo yelled, drawing entirely too much attention to them.

Grimmjow grabbed his arm and pulled him beside one of the houses lining the town's main road and away from the many dissecting stares. "Why would you?" he snarled, face inches from the smaller man's. " _Why would you?_ To protect your own skin, perhaps? To survive?" he hissed, blood pressure skyrocketing and making imaginary steam pour from his ears.

Ichigo jerked his arm away and glared at him, warm, brown eyes shiny with fury, "Listen, _Grimmjow_. I'm not _from_ here. I don't _belong_ in this world. Where I'm from, I don't need to protect myself with a fucking sword or lame fucking bow and arrow, _but_ if protection _was_ necessary, I sure as hell wouldn't use such ancient methods! Where I'm from, we use these little things called guns!"

Grimmjow fisted a hand in the shorter man's shirt collar and slammed him against the wall of the house they stood beside. "You're not home anymore, _Ichigo_ ," he growled, patience long gone. "And if you plan to follow me _anywhere_ , you _will_ be armed. Whether you can use 'such ancient methods' isn't my problem."

With that, Grimmjow released Ichigo's shirt and stalked off onto the road, intent on finding the magic woman. _He would find Ichigo a way to protect himself, but he damned sure wasn't going to teach the brat how to do so_. _Not with an attitude like that_. He heard Ichigo hesitantly follow behind him, grinning smugly when he finally spotted the small woman dressed in a long, yellow robe. Her hair was long and violet, tied up in a high ponytail and her eyes were large, feline-like and a honey-gold.

He hurried up to her, making her pause in her trek to the door of her home and turn to him with a mysterious grin, "You require magic?" she asked, her voice throaty and feminine. Grimmjow was sure if he liked women, this one would be on his radar. _There was something intriguing about her_.

He nodded and followed her into her home, Ichigo not even four steps behind him. She glided over to a table and reached into a hefty, clay pot, submerging her arm to the elbow. When she withdrew it, she handed him a small, purple pouch. It trembled and shifted under his hand as he secured it to his belt beside his sword. He lifted his eyes and met Ichigo's curious gaze.

Something was going on in the boy's head, but Grimmjow didn't have time to try and figure it out. He was already behind schedule and it wouldn't do to reach Parapa Palace after nightfall. The things that came out in the night were frightful and menacing. _Not to mention, quite deadly_.

Shrugging, he gave a short bow to the magic woman, who remarked, "You owe nothing this trip," as she left the small house.

Grimmjow left the house, Ichigo hot on his heels. _Now, he had to find the orange-haired man suitable protection_. _It would help if he knew what weapon Ichigo preferred, but he wasn't about to ask again, since the boy had adamantly proclaimed his ignorance of them_. He shot him a cursory glance and grunted.

 _Ichigo looked like a sword man_.


End file.
